A Truth Is Told
by FreudTastic
Summary: Lucario's heart has been aching for quite a while, and he can't explain it. But with Aaron around, the pain seems to be relieved. Now he has to confess for his master and friend about the feelins he have. LucAaron Oneshot. Plz R


They had been together for so long these days. Master and student. Best friends forever. But somehow, one of them felt more towards the other one, but didn't have the courage to tell. These two were Lucario and Sir Aaron. Lucario had developed a certain 'feeling' for Sir Aaron he couldn't explain, really. Though he wanted it, he was too shy and scared of how his beloved master would react, so he kept it inside him for now. But one day, he felt, he would tell Aaron his feelings, and finally be free of the tormenting feeling deep inside his heart.

* * *

It was a pretty regular day for the two knights. None of the opposing legions they had fought for quite awhile had been on strike today, so the best friends were just out walking in the castle courtyard. Lucario was as always walking ahead of Sir Aaron, his master doing his best to keep up with his hasty footsteps. Lucario's heart ached again. It was the fifth time on these two days that have happened, and Lucario didn't understand why. It was as if every time that Aaron wasn't in his field of vision, he felt abandoned and stolen. He sighed, and turned to look at his master, to ensure himself of his presence. Reassured that he was there, he gave a faint smile at him, just looking into those sapphire blue eyes of his. It felt like they were endless pools of crystal clear water, glimmering like a sea of stars in Lucario's own blood-red eyes. He felt like Aaron was so much more beautiful than him in so many ways, and there were endless ways to describe them. Every night that they slept, Lucario had often glanced over to his master, watching him sleep. For some reason, he felt that he wanted to be closer to his master than usual, to do more than hug him. These thought almost snapped him from reality, and he shook his head furiously to return.

"Lucario? Why are you acting so strange?" the voice of Aaron was clear in his ears, and they twitched in response as Lucario looked up again. This time, Aaron was right in front of him, looking deep into his red eyes. Shocked, and somewhat embarrassed, Lucario turned around, not showing his blushing cheeks which were colored deep crimson.

"_I-It's nothing, Master…really, it's nothing!"_ Lucario said, slightly panicked that Aaron would find out about him blushing. Aaron, however, was concerned, and went up to Lucario, turning him around to look at him. _"A-Ah! No, Master! Please, I'm…"_ he pleaded, but Aaron saw his cheeks flushing red.

"Lucario, you're…you're blushing!" Aaron said, rather stunned. "What's got you so nervous?"

"_N-Nothing Sir Aaron! I am fine, trust me!"_ the dog-like Pokémon retorted, hoping that Aaron would stop the subject. Aaron just smiled warmly, and rubbed Lucario's head with his hand, causing him to growl happily. Aaron then stood up, still having that innocent smile on his face.

"Then let's be on our way, Lucario. We must be prepared if any of the vigilantes should show up and threaten the queen." He said with confidence as he walked past Lucario, the smooth silky robe he wore kissing Lucario's cheek with a smooth stroke of the breeze. Lucario blushed more, but managed to control it as he moved along, following his master's footsteps. Lucario was kinda embarrassed of having his master witness his blush, but he also felt that when Aaron was so close to him…he just wanted to grab his head and kiss him straight on the lips, but that would have shocked Aaron, and perhaps lead to mistrust and rejection. He sighed again, and this time, Aaron heard it.

"Lucario…you seem sadder than usual. Is there something wrong?" he asked with a surprisingly demanding tone, not looking back at Lucario. Lucario had a shocked look on his eye, both as a lie for Aaron to not suspect him, and in surprise that Aaron sounded so demanding.

"_N-No, Sir Aaron…I am fine."_ Lucario replied, a little lack of confidence in his tone. _"S-Sir Aaron…can I ask you something?"_ the wizard smiled as Lucario said this, and turned around to him. Lucario smiled back as he saw Aaron's smile, but turned around with a sad frown. Aaron went up to him, knelt down, and held his shoulder.

"Sure Lucario. You know you can ask me anything you want. I'd be happy to tell you." He said, smiling in his usually innocent way. Lucario turned back to his master, smiling again.

"_W-Well…these last days…my heart seems to be aching. It really hurts, and I can't eat or sleep because of it. Aaron, is something wrong with me? Am I sick? Am I……g-gonna die?"_

Aaron's eyes were opened slightly in disbelief. Why was his Pokémon so miserable? He had got anything he wanted since Aaron found him as a Riolu. Food, toys, a warm comfortable bed, anything he wanted. He was the luckiest Lucario on the planet, thought Aaron. But now…hearing him say these things about him being in pain and saying all these things…it was awful. He really didn't know what to say, but he put his hands on Lucario's shoulders, looking into his red eyes.

"Lucario, you're not going to die, I swear." He said with confidence, and had his right hand rest underneath Lucario's chin, rubbing it slightly with a gingerly touch. "Listen to me; I don't know what that aching is all about. Perhaps you ate something, or you're having a hard time to get use to your body as you grow up, but you are not dying. Far from it, you're growing stronger! Trust me Lucario, in a few weeks, you're gonna be faster, stronger, and better!" Lucario chuckled a bit. He was always pepped up with Aaron's speeches about him becoming better each day, thought they were getting quite usual these days. "What's so funny, Lucario?"

"_Hehe, sorry. I couldn't hold it to chuckle a bit. You're so positive, Aaron! I mean, you never give up on me, no matter what, and you're always there for me. Aaron, you're so caring and helping, I'd never think of a person or Pokémon better than you when we met! You took care of me, even if I was struggling and trying to get away from you at first. You never gave up on me, Aaron."_ After all this praise from Lucario, Aaron was now the one to blush, his cheeks turning a slight pink around his eyes. Lucario laughed, and playfully punched his shoulder. _"Haha! Made ya blush!"_

"Oww! Stop that, Lucario!" Aaron chuckled playfully, and ruffled the fur on Lucario's head, making him growl happily again. "Sometimes, I don't think I'd be so happy without you around!"

"_Me neither, Aaron."_ Lucario chuckled, and took Aaron's hand. _"I hope it's ok if I hold your hand like this? I just feel like doing it."_

"Of course you can, Lucario! If it makes you feel better." Aaron nodded confidently, and saw Lucario's smile grow. "Let's go." He then said. Lucario nodded, and with that, they went off for the forest.

* * *

After a few minutes of trudging through the forests around them, Aaron decided to have them find a lake of some sort. Lucario was just enjoying the time given for them, looking all over the forest, his mind memorizing the views. The leaves that fluttered in the air as they fell from their branches colored mint green, and the grass in a darker color all around them, rippling silently as the breeze flowed through the forest, filling the jackal Pokémon's aching heart with relief for a moment. Later, he heard the sound of water, and before he knew it, he and Aaron stood in front of a calm lake, its surface glimmering like Aaron's eyes not long ago.

"Aaaah, this is my favorite lake from when I was a boy!" Aaron said cheerfully, and drove his staff into the soil as it stood firmly. "I haven't taken a swim for ages!" he unbuttoned the top of his mantle, and let it slip to the ground as his grey suit was shown for his partner. Lucario was a little wide-eyed after this, seeing Aaron's well-built textures through the thin cloth suit. He was surely a knight for a reason! Following the mantle was Aaron's gloves and boots. He put the gloves on his staff, and kicked off his boots. His hat rested on top off his gloves hanging on the staff, and he unbuttoned his suit, taking it off, revealing a pair of boxer-looking underwear. Lucario was almost gagging for awhile as he completely glared at the young man's impressive body, his eyes flickering about as he made one new discovery after the other. This was a completely new feeling and experience for him, and he felt a slight arousal grow in his crotch. He looked down, and panicked as he saw his cock harden, his hands covering his groin so Aaron would not be grossed. Aaron, however, was focused on taking a bath, so he jumped into the lake, taking a few swim rounds. Lucario instantly laid down, and covered his crotch with leafs and grass, hiding his arousal as good as possible. He just laid there, watching Aaron swim. The young man was delicate and beautiful, his gorgeous body almost reflecting the sunlight as he swam in the crystal clear water. Somehow, Lucario wanted to join him, but the erection he had remembered him that Aaron would dislike him, probably. He started to look at the skies, trying to forget the sight of Aaron's body. Soon, he zoned out, and his arousal grew weak, as his cock reduced in size and retreated back into its sheathe. He sighed deeply, and tried to remember things that had been. Moments that he'd never forget. Like one time, when Aaron found him out in the castle gardens, crying because he had angered some of the Royal Houndoom Guards.

* * *

Aaron was frequently looking throughout the entire castle for Lucario, having searched in their private quarters, the main hall, and the kitchen already, he wasn't to be found. Aaron was getting desperate. He hoped that he hadn't disappeared…or worse. Suddenly, he focused his hearing, and heard a light sob from the door to the gardens. He opened it, and the sobbing was heard well. Walking into the garden, passing the lilies and roses that bloomed in the moonlight, he looked towards a fountain, its mouths and spouts sprinkling out crystal clear water, which sparkled in the light of the full moon. There, at the foot of the fountain, he saw Lucario, hunched over and sobbing into his knees. Aaron was worried sick, and rushed up to his partner, stroking his head. "Lucario! What happened?!" he called out. Lucario looked up, and as soon as he saw Aaron's face, he instantly hooked himself around Aaron, his arms clamping around his sides as he sobbed into the young boy's chest.

"_A-Aaron! N-No one likes me, Aaron…"_ he sobbed. _"I-I was just trying to be friendly with the Houndooms today, and they told me to get lost! They hate me!"_ Aaron understood the problem, and just smiled; stroking Lucario's back gently while nuzzling his head.

"Lucario, no one hates you. You probably just disturbed their eating or something. Lucario, no matter what people say, no one hates you. You know that people like you, if you like them back, but sometimes, you have to be careful, and understand that the other person or Pokémon might want to be alone, or just don't want to talk, ok? But just because of that, it does not mean that people hate you. We all love you, Lucario. Everyone were so happy when you came here, and we are still." After this wonderful, soothing speech, Lucario's eyes dried from tears, and he looked up at Aaron, hit red eyes meeting Aaron's pristine blue eyes.

"_T-Thank you, Aaron…you're so kind…"_ was all he said, before snuggling up in Aaron's hug. _"I'm tired, Aaron…"_ Aaron just smiled, and hugged Lucario.

"Then sleep, my Lucario…sleep, and let your dreams be happy…"

* * *

"Lucario? Lucario, wake up!"

Lucario's eyes were fluttering slightly as he heard Aaron's voice in them, and opened them completely to see Aaron, fully dressed and shaking his shoulders. Lucario sat up, and shook his head.

"_How long was I out?"_ he asked. Aaron just chuckled, and held Lucario's paw. Lucario was blushing again, feeling his smooth gloves on his paw.

"Not long, Lucario. Though you seemed to enjoy whatever you were dreaming, to be honest. Your smile was wider than ever, so I assumed it was a happy one." Lucario smiled, and while his master stood up, he was pulled up on his feet.

"_It sure was, Master. I was dreaming about the time I was sad when I irritated the Houndooms, but you comforted me."_ He said, smiling. Aaron smiled back, and rubbed Lucario's cheek a bit.

"You've been blushing a lot these days when I am around, Lucario. Is there something personal you want to tell me?" Aaron asked. "I'd be happy to help you. You know this."

"_I know, Sir Aaron…but…this problem I have…I fear that it will be…disturbing for you…"_ Lucario sighed. Aaron was confused of his partner's statement, and shook his head, holding Lucario's chin.

"No Lucario, you know I'd never be disturbed of anything you would have to say." He said confidently, and smiled once more at his favorite Lucario. "Lucario, if you want to tell me something, then do it." Lucario was thrilled, but also afraid, at the same time. He wanted to tell Aaron right there and now, but he was too afraid. So, looking up at him, he sighed, and simply said;

"_N-Not now. Later, ok? At the castle walls, where we can see the night sky. Ok?"_ he suggested. Aaron smiled, and nodded.

"Sure Lucario. If you want to speak to me at that place, then so be it. We have to return now, however. Seeing as there's no vigilantes here, we must return to the castle. The queen could be worried." Aaron informed his partner as started to walk. Lucario nodded, and merrily followed his master, walking by his side and smiling. He knew that this was it.

Now or never.

Tonight or forever lost.

He _had_ to do it.

He would tell Aaron about how he felt, and even if he would hate him, he would be at ease.

* * *

Later that day, Lucario was the first to arrive at the spot. He had chosen a perfect place on the castle walls, where the mesa outside could be clearly seen from start to end, where the forest began, and the full moon was out tonight, making the skies glow along with all the stars. Lucario's smile grew, seeing such a wonderful sight made his knees weak almost. He walked over to the wall-edge, and sat down, kicking about with his feet in the air nervously as he waited for Aaron to show up. He felt that this was all going down in the bottom, but then again, there was this feeling he had that this would really go fine. But in this moment, his negative mood was the stronger. He feared that Aaron might disown him or never speak to him again. But he _had_ to tell Aaron. He just had to. Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him, and turned his head slightly. He saw a familiar shape in the shadows, and smiled as Sir Aaron was revealed, receiving an equal smile from the wizard. He walked up to where Lucario sat, and sat next to him.

"So, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Aaron started straight off. Lucario, who wanted to take it slow, was stressed, and began sweating furiously, and blushing madly. "Or…if you want to take it slow, we can just talk?" Aaron then suggested, and Lucario sighed in relief.

"_Thank you, Aaron. Well, I just wanted to ask you…isn't the night beautiful?"_ Lucario asked innocently, motioning his paw towards the shining night sky. Aaron looked up, seeing the bright moon and stars, and smiled brightly.

"It sure is, Lucario." Aaron said. "You know what? I think the night is my favorite moment of the day." Lucario was tilting his head slightly in confusion, and Aaron chuckled. "It's just…look at it! All the lights of the stars and moon…the reflection in the lakes and seas…and the silent winds of the plains and mountains…they all have their voices in the night, when no one listens to them, they talk to each other, and feel at ease. And so do I, Lucario…" he smiled at Lucario. "Because I got you…" Lucario blushed violently.

"_W-Well, Aaron…that's almost how happy I am…really…"_ he admitted, and looked back at Aaron. _"B-But I feel that…my feelings are somehow stronger…than just friendship, as you call it. I-I feel that when I am alone, without you…I can't live…and can't be happy…I want you next to me, Sir Aaron…always…"_

"And you know I always will be there, Lucario." Aaron said confidently, and rubbed Lucario's head slightly. "I will be here, taking care of you, protecting you, and sleep with you when you're afraid. I will never let you be uncomfortable Lucario." Lucario was deeply flattered. Aaron really cared about him. So maybe, even if he had these feelings, it would be ok to tell him? Perhaps. It would be nice if Aaron understood him too, and give him the thing he needed to ease the aching heart. He turned his head to face Aaron, seeing him smile with a smile so innocent it made Lucario feel terrible about the thing he had to say.

"_A-Aaron…I care about you too. Ever since you found me, and took care of me…I have always respected you, and liked you as a friend. Every step in our training brought us closer, and every time it was just you and me, we were always on adventures, playing around for fun or maybe just lying down on the grassy hills, where the grass always tickled my nose, hehe. What I am trying to say…Aaron…is that you have been so kind to me these days, and somehow, I feel like I want to repay that kindness to you. The ache in my heart these days…is because of a feeling you humans call……y-you call…c-call it…"_ Lucario didn't know if he could go on, and held his head in shame, stammering and crying slightly as he didn't know the outcome of this. Aaron saw him cry, and instantly wrapped his arms around him.

"L-Lucario, don't cry!" he said panicked, and stroked Lucario's head. "Don't cry. I am here, Lucario. You don't need to be afraid. You can tell me anything. And I mean anything, Lucario. I won't be scared, grossed, or anything. Just tell me." Lucario looked up, and this time, he wanted to _show_ Aaron what it was all about, so with a swift move, he was in front of Aaron's face, and saw how it changed expression to a slightly surprised one, as their eyes were now locked in a moment of silence and passionate heat. Lucario grinned slightly, his muzzle closing up on Aaron's mouth.

"_You humans call it…love."_ And with this, his muzzle locked with Aaron's lips, as they shared their first – and in Aaron's case, unprepared – kiss of their lives. Lucario was in utter bliss, and his heart seemed to be at ease, as his and Aaron's lips caressed each other, his canine tongue licking all around his mouth cavity and his smooth tongue. Aaron, who was totally overwhelmed in the sudden pleasure, moaned slightly, and started to kiss his Pokémon back, his lips smoothly massaging Lucario's and his tongue moving up to caress and wrap around Lucario's own, licking and sucking it as their tongues made an intricate dance with each other. Lucario moaned his master's name as their tongues were dancing and licking each other, and continued to passionately kiss Aaron, who showed no sign of resisting the deep passion they were in, as the light of the full moon shined brightly upon the two lovers, with its own little smile of start and light. After what seemed to be an eternity, but only lasted five minutes, they broke away from their intimate moment, a small string of saliva still connecting their mouths, drawing thinner and thinner, until it snapped. They just stared at each other for a moment, their eyes almost burning with lust and dirty desires after their kiss. They leaned their foreheads to each other, and looked deep into their eyes.

"_A-Aaron…I-I am so sorry, I-I shouldn't have…"_ Lucario started, but was halted as Aaron's lips made a short-timed contact with his once again, making him moan with surprise and passion, and whine slightly as Aaron pulled back.

"Lucario…it's ok. I think…I've had this feeling inside me too." Aaron admitted, and held Lucario's chin with his left hand, stroking it slightly. "Lucario…this was…unforgettable! The passion…your tongue…YOU were great! I can't imagine anything better than you right now, Lucario. Right now…I just want it to be…you and me." Lucario felt his eyes well up in tears of how happy and pleased he was after those words, and instantly wrapped his arms around his master, friend, and now lover, hugging him tightly.

"_S-Sir Aaron!! I-I am so happy to hear that!! M-My heart has ached because of my feelings, and the fact that I thought you wouldn't like me if I told you, Aaron! I was…so scared…"_ he sobbed happily, and held around Aaron. Aaron just smiled, and held around Lucario. However, his hands were going down Lucario's back, stroking him gently, and then he stroke the base of Lucario's wagging tail.

"The night is not over yet, Lucario…" he said with a smirk, and with a swift movement of his hand, he slapped his ass cheeks lightly. With a slight moan and a jump, Lucario grinned back.

"_Oh, I'll make you pay for that!"_ he grinned with a certain lust in his eyes. Aaron looked at him with a daring look.

"You think so, Lucario?" he smirked, and stood up. "Why don't we go back to our bed chamber?" he said, and sprinted to one of the wall entrances. Lucario got up hastily, sprinting after.

"_I'm gonna get ya!"_ he laughed, and went inside. He looked down the hallways, and realized there was only one way for his master to take; _"Forwards."_ He said to himself, and with a nod, he was off, running to his and Aaron's room. He was slightly worried, not seeing a sign of Aaron as he came to their room. He slowly opened the door, and went inside. There was nothing special in the room. Just two beds for him and Aaron, a desk with some scribbled notes and letters from other kings and royalties, a closet for Aaron's clothes, and one window to the outside, illuminated by the moonlight. Lucario looked all over the room, but didn't find Aaron. He scratched his head, and went over to one of the beds. He sighed, but as soon as he decided to look for him again, he was pounced on and pinned down on the bed. Scared, he was about to attack, but as he looked, it was Aaron, smiling gleefully. _"I'll get you for that too!"_ Lucario giggled.

"That's what you say, love." Aaron laughed, and laid next to Lucario, smiling. Lucario simply grinned back, and with a fast move, both of them locked lips again, kissing and slobbering saliva all over their mouths and faces. As they ended this slimy and lustful kiss, they both laughed and dried each other off. Then Aaron noticed that Lucario's penis was slightly sticking out of his sheathe, and sneaked his hands to Lucario's crotch, slightly rubbing his sheathe and ball-sack. Lucario moaned loudly. He had never been touched like this on a spot like that, and he was in utter bliss. Aaron saw his arousal grow, and smiled as it did so, scratching and rubbing his sack more. Lucario almost growled in pleasure as his dick was exposed. It was almost nine inches, deep red, and with the bulge of a knot at the base. Aaron fantasized about how it would feel to have that knot inside his butt, but shook the thought off his mind for the moment as he went to pleasure his partner. Going closer to that magnificent manhood of his, he gently wrapped his fingers around it, and slowly moved up and down with his hand, pleasing Lucario, who growled and moaned.

"_O-Ooh, master…this feels...S-ssoooooo good…"_ Lucario managed to utter with his Aura Speech, as his mind was lost in the pleasure given by Aaron. Taking it as a sign of increasing the pace that was just what Aaron did, jerking off Lucario faster and slightly harder. _"Ooooh! Ooo-oooohhh…master…"_ Aaron grinned, listening to his pleadings of pleasure, he decided to make him pleased like never before, and bent over to his cock. He could feel the warmth from it at the surface of his skin, and smell the intoxicating smell of hormones and prejuices coating it. Opening his mouth, he first licked the tip of Lucario's erection, and he gasped in the sudden wave of pleasure that soothed up his spine. Taking this as a yes, Aaron now enveloped his thick, hard meat with his wet mouth, slowly sucking him. Lucario was moaning and shouting with his Aura Speech, and held Aaron's head, slowly bucking his hips towards Aaron's mouth. Aaron moved his head back and forth, sucking and pleasuring Lucario. His tongue now wrapped around Lucario's length, licking and constricting it as he sucked, milking him of his precum as it squirted out of his throbbing dick. Suddenly, Lucario felt a pressure building up in his cock, and he growled louder and louder. _"A-aah! A-Aaron! I-I can feel something…b-building up! I-I'm gonna…g-gonna…Aaaahhh!!!!"_ Lucario howled as he cummed, his thick white seed floating down Aaron's mouth and throat. Gagging, he managed to drink his partner's precious seed, not spilling a single drop of it. Aaron then released Lucario's cock, smirking as he saw that his knot was still there. Lucario was shivering and panting in the aftershocks of pleasure, and smiled at Aaron as he saw him smirk.

"_A-Aaron…that was…awesome!"_ he panted, and bent down to Aaron, as they shared a cummy kiss, Lucario's seed still on Aaron's tongue as he swirled it around with Lucario. Aaron then stood up, and started to unbutton his robe. Lucario just sat back, enjoying the view given. As the robe had been tossed to the floor, it was quickly accompanied with Aaron's gloves, hat, boots, suit, and finally, his boxers. Lucario now saw with lust and awe that Aaron's member was erect too, with nothing less than seven and a half inches. Lucario grinned, and had an idea. He sat up and spread his legs, motioning Aaron to sit down on his member.

"So, you want me to ride you then?" Aaron laughed a bit, and walked up to Lucario, turning around and squatting lower. "So be it then." He felt the tip of Lucario's member touch his entrance, and moaned slightly. Lucario saw that Aaron's face was filled with doubt, and stroke his back.

"_The pain will pass, Aaron…trust me."_ He cooed, and licked along Aaron's back to comfort him. _"I will be gentle too, and you don't have to take the knot if you don't want to."_ Aaron moaned as Lucario's tongue passed his back, his spine shivering in pleasure. _"Master, are you sure you want this?"_

"Of course Lucario. I am here to make you happy, no matter what. And if this can help your heart to stop aching, then I will do it." Aaron said, and with that, he lowered himself onto Lucario's throbbing dick, moaning as the tip entered his tight butthole. Lucario moaned as well, and let Aaron lower himself onto his cock. Squatting lower, Aaron took in inch after inch of his thick rod, until the knot bumped at his rear. Then he started riding Lucario, moving up and down his rod. Lucario grabbed Aaron's hips, and started to slowly thrust up as Aaron sat down, and pulled out as he stood up. They continued in a rather slow pace, and then moved up the ante as time passed. Soon, Aaron was making hiccup moans as he rode Lucario fast and hard, and Lucario grunted as he slammed down Aaron's ass on his cock, thrusting hard into him. The knot was slamming at Aaron's asshole more and more, almost entering him sometimes. These moments, he whined slowly, only to resume moaning. Lucario didn't want to hurt Aaron, so he just continued at the pace they were at.

"_O-Oh Master! You're so tight and warm! Oooohhh!!!"_ he gasped loudly as Aaron repeatedly tightened his hole around Lucario's rod, forcing him to slam into it.

"AH! And you're so huge inside me!" Aaron gasped, and continued the ride. "L-Lucario! Please…put the knot…inside me! DO IT!!" he ordered through a scream of ecstasy, pleasure and pain at once, tears escaping his eyes.

"_N-No Aaron! I-I don't want to hurt you!"_ Lucario pleaded and moaned, but Aaron cut him short.

"Please…Lucario! Tie me with you! I-I want to be…closer to you than…than ever before!!" Aaron said, now slamming himself down on Lucario's knot, feeling as his butthole was stretching a bit, and he yelped a bit. "AH!! L-Lucario! T-Thrust it in!" Lucario hesitated, but then, he nodded, and slammed into Aaron, and a scream of pain and ecstasy was heard as the knot invaded his ass. Feeling his butthole stretch quite a bit, Aaron was thrown out of control, and he cummed straight into the air, covering them with his seed. Lucario felt as Aaron climaxed, he tightened his ass around his knot, and Lucario literally roared Aaron's name as he cummed as well, filling Aaron's tight ass with his thick juices. Aaron squealed as he was filled for the first time, but smiled to comfort Lucario. He smiled, and just kept cumming until his knot shrank, and he pulled out of Aaron's butt. Aaron was panting, and slouched down on the bed, with Lucario next to him, panting as well.

"_That…w-was…unforgettable, Aaron…"_ Lucario panted, and snuggled up to Aaron's naked back. _"Thank you, Sir Aaron…"_

"N-No problem…Lucario…" Aaron smiled, and turned to Lucario, kissing his cheek. "Now, let's sleep, my love…" he said, and closed his eyes slowly. Lucario nodded, and closed his eyes, as he and Aaron fell asleep with a smile on their faces. This may have been their first time doing this kind of thing, but they both knew that there would be many more times for them to be together, and love each other. Forever and ever.

* * *

**Me: Well, there ya go. Sorry for the inactivity lately, I've been kinda busy...**

**Lucario: *cough* EMO PROBLEMS *cough***

**Me: HEY! Well, whatever, my Writer's Block is temporarily over, and hopefully, some new stories will be up soon.**

**Aaron: I hope there will be more with US! *giggles at Lucario***

**Lucario: *blushing* Aaaw, shucks! *kisses Aaron***

**Me: Well, that's all for me now, but my brain will probably whip up something! So please R&R people!**

**Aaron: Yeah, we're tired of letting a writer genius like this one go to waste!**

**Aaron & Lucario: SEE YA NEXT TIME!**


End file.
